1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to enclosures, and particularly to an enclosure configured to mount a data storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
A plurality of data storage devices are mounted on an chassis of a server or a large computer. The data storage device may be received in a bracket. The bracket defines a plurality of securing holes. The chassis defines a plurality of threaded holes corresponding to the plurality of the securing holes in the bracket. Fixing members are inserted into the plurality of threaded holes and the plurality of securing holes. Thus, the bracket is installed on the chassis. However, the assembling and disassembling of the bracket to the chassis may be time-consuming and inconvenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.